


Season 15, but make it Chestervelle: Hell

by TexanRanchGirl101



Series: Season 15, but make it Chestervelle [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexanRanchGirl101/pseuds/TexanRanchGirl101
Summary: Chuck resurrects Charlie from heaven and Jo from Hell to use as pawns in his grand manipulation of the Winchesters. Little did he know he was giving them back what they needed most to stop him and live happily after his defeat.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15, but make it Chestervelle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in episode 5 starting in the scene where Dean drives Lilith back to the motel to give her the equalizer gun. It's about 3/4 of the way into the episode, I'm glossing over a couple scenes that would be largely unchanged by the 'the girls are alive' revelation so as not to bore anyone, but let me know if you'd like me to flesh them out a bit.

"I don't get it why the games?" Dean asked. Lillith smiled and playfully slapped his arm "What? You didn't like the part where you bonded with the victim?" she took a moment to get back into character and put on a higher pitched helpless affect to her voice before referencing their earlier conversation "Wouldn't it be great if everything was just planned out for you" she laughed and Dean rolled his eyes in irritation. Both with her and Chuck for tricking him and himself for falling for it. "Let me guess one of Chuck's lines?" "Word for word" she confirmed in a mocking tone "God. He is not exactly Shakespeare. He's more of a low-rent Dean Koontz. And I had to listen to his whole quote 'writing philosophy', and his very weird, very pervy obsession with you". Dean looked over at her in annoyance and confusion.

She chuckled and said "And his, in my opinion very sexist, fascination with the whole damsel in distress thing." Dean was purely confused at that bit, there hadn't been any women lately, unfortunately, and certainly no damsels. "Wait, what? What Damsels". Lillith scoffed and laughed "Oh that's right. you don't know that part yet. Well it's not his best work, I mean bringing me back and having me play the part I get, but bringing back all the women you failed to save to use as bait. I mean..." She threw her hands up and rolled her head back in a 'come on' sort of fashion and then looked over appraisingly at Dean who had furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw so hard she thought he might break a tooth "....but then I suppose it does play into your whole guilt complex thing, so maybe not his worst work either huh." Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter and said through gritted teeth. "Talk."

She laughed, clearly enjoying toying with him "oooohh, I guess that is too long a list for you to know who I mean. Let me narrow it down for you." If he had any way to kill her he'd have done it right then, well if he didn't need her to talk. "Two young women, both violently killed. For you. Years apart, because ya never learn" she said in a mocking sing-songy voice "One blonde, one redhead." Dean looked more furious than she'd ever seen him when he yelled "Charlie?!?!" "Ah, ding, ding, ding.....What's the matter Dean-o? Too many blondes?"

Dean was reminded of the last person who called him Dean-o, in that exact same tone too. Wait? Had that been deliberate? He had a solemn, disbelieving look on his face when he choked out a whisper "Jo?". Something odd flashed on Lillith's face. Almost like pity, then it passed, an she huffed out a breath before responding. "Yep. Deep cut I know, but he seemed to think it would still sting." Dean's face told her he was right. He clenched his jaw as his chest tightened "So what, he dragged them out of heaven just to, just to screw with me?". She lolled her head to the side and said in mock-pity "Ooohoo you don't even know that? Charlie he pulled from heaven, but Jo....Jo was never in there." Dean screwed his face up in confusion "What? Of course she was. Where the Hell else would she be". Then there was a pause and they exchanged a look "You heard that when you said it right? I mean I don't have to spell this out for you? uggh, guess I do. It was a hell-hound that killed her Dean-o, they drag their prey to hell, it's just what they do."

He opened his mouth to speak well before he did. Having done a stint in Hell himself he knew that time passed differently there. "This whole time?" He asked, his voice breaking. Even if he could get her back from Chuck, could she ever really come back from that? I mean that had to be what a thousand years in the pit. If she'd been offered the same deal as him that was probably almost a thousand years of torturing people, all that guilt weighing down on her. Or worse, what if she had never been offered any deal. What if she'd been on the rack for a friggin millennium. You don't come back from that.

Lillith interrupted his thoughts "Yes Dean, this whole time. Well except since your little show down with the big guy. He grabbed all his pawns up right after the graveyard just in case some angels or demons went rogue. Guess he did learn his lesson huh?" Dean's anger was starting to win out over the fear and worry and he could focus again on the task at hand. "So where then? Where is he keeping her? Them. Where is he keeping them?" Lillith rolled her eyes "With him of course, they're fun to play with. He does love an audience. And don't ask me where he is, I'm not suicidal.....I have to admit, I though as plot twists go this one was kinda lame, but I like seeing you all riled up. It's entertaining, really, but this story always ends the same way...one brother killing the other. I mean, this world. He could've ended it in so many ways and, he likes that one. You know I guess that's why you had to see the werewolf bros die the way they did. Cause _foreshadowing_ ".

Seriously!?! That was Chuck's end game? That's how they die? That's what he wants. Why? Cause it's entertaining? And he brought back Jo and Charlie to what, watch him die? No way. That's not happening, none of it. He won't give Chuck the satisfaction, he wont let his friends live and die as he sees fit for his sick twisted amusement. Not on his watch. Not happening. He didn't know how the hell he was going to stop him, but he'd figure it out. Always did.

Dean and Lilith entered the motel room and did some verbal sparring before Sam came in and shot her with a Devils trap bullet. The boys ran out to the car, but were interrupted by Lillith who had managed to get out of the trap and frozen them where they stood. She figured out the gun was in the impalla and melted it before their eyes. "No!" Dean yelled into nothing as she disappeared. Without the gun there was no way to kill Chuck, no way to weaken him even. No way to get them back. What the Hell was he supposed to do now?

Back in the bunker Sam was on the phone. Dean had bandaged his wounds and came to join his brother with a generous tumbler of whiskey. "That Cas'" Dean asked. Sam sighed, hang up and responded "Yeah. Straight to voicemail. Again". Dean pulled a chair out and sat down saying "yeah, well. We gave him a heads up on Chuck, Lillith. So......uuugh we are gonna need him for what comes next though." There was a moment of heavy solemn silence before he continued "Look, Sammy, I gotta tell you something. I don't know what the Hell we're gonna do about, but you need to know. And I need your help." Sam looked over at him with concern and sat down "Uh, yeah, okay, what's going on?"

Dean sighed, ran his hand over his face and said "Chuck. He didn't just bring back Lilith. He's not just bringing back our greatest hits to throw at us, he's bringing back the people that we love to use against us. To use as bait. He brought back Charlie...and Jo. I don't know where they are, but he's just, holding onto them. To use at the right moment." Sam just sat there stunned for a while "W-what? Charlie's alive? I-how did you find out, I mean, what do we know?" "Lilith. She was monologuing in the car. That's it, that's everything I know. He gathered people up, after the graveyard. Just, people to use against us." Sam chuckled sadly "I mean, why doesn't he just kill us already?". Dean paused, took a sip of whiskey and clicked his tongue before regretfully continuing "Because that's not what he wants. Lillith said that, Chuck, only likes one kind of ending. You kill me or I kill you."

Sam looked concerned, startled even "What?" he asked. "Yeah" Dean chuckled "And that's not happening" he said entirely assured and assuring his brother while sipping his whiskey. Simply annoyed that Chuck would ever think that possible. Sam looked pained that he had to tell his brother this, but he continued "Dean. My dreams...my visions. Whatever. They all end the same way. With us killing each other." There was a flash of concern in Dean's eyes and he responded "You're just telling me this now?" Sam shook his head "I thought they must've just been some messed up form of PTSD, but what if, what if they're not, what if I'm somehow seeing Chuck's endings. You know different ones" "How would that be possible" Sam pointed at his wound and reminded "Because of this. When I shot Chuck it wasn't a bullet it was a piece of me. I mean what if, what if it created a link of some sort. What if, I don't know, what if somehow I'm in his head?" Anger flashed on Dean's face which quickly turned to defeat as he hunched over and breathed "This was supposed to be over". He shook his head "We were done. We were free and now....what are we supposed to do man? We just keep running in this-in this friggin hamster wheel until we die? Or until we get boring and he ends us?" "Or we fight" Sam countered. Dean rolled his eyes, not out of annoyance, but out of sheer defeat. He'd lost too much, his choices in this were all he had left, and in a fight against god there is no choice. He had been damned to helplessness, and he was not a helpless sort of man. "Fight God? Without the gun? It's god Sam." he banged his palm on the table to emphasize his point "And he is coming for us. How the Hell are we supposed to fight God?"

The next morning they set to finding the girls, they figured they could find a way to deal with Chuck later. One thing at a time. Hell if they could get them back, maybe they could help. "Okay. So" Sam walked in and clapped his hands together "I called Jody and had her put an APB out on the girl Lillith's possessing. Get this, the precinct Donna works at just got this new fancy facial recognition software. I've got her looking for Lillith, Chuck, Charlie, and Jo, so we should at least be able to narrow it down to the state by the end of the day." Dean nodded and responded "That's great! I called Cas' -". "What?!?" Sam interrupted shocked. Dean tried to play it off as perfectly normal that he would reach out to Cas given how angry he'd been with him. How angry he still was with him, I mean if Cas had just told them he suspected something with Jack they could've done something, Mary would still be alive, and it's not like it's the first time he kept something important from them- nope, not the point right now. They need to get past their crap and deal with this Chuck thing, they need to focus on saving the people that can still be saved. In this case Jo and Charlie. "Yeah, so? I called Cas'. He said he'd come back, help us track them down. He's saying angels can sense when god is on-planet and he is so.... he has some favorite places Cas' told me about, maybe we, I don't know, hit a few, see if he's been there?" Sam tilted his head in a thoughtful manner, weariness evident in his face, knowing they would be wasting their time searching the world and knowing he couldn't stop his brother "It's pretty thin." Dean shook his head and returned his attention to the laptop in front of him "Yeah, well, I can't just sit here. One of ems not far, it's a bar in Mississippi. Apparently he made a copy of it off-world to wait out the darkness with Metatron. I say we head over, have Cas' meet us there, stake it out". "Uh, yeah okay". Dean smacked his hand down on the table and stood up heading to pack up and hop in baby "Alright. Let's go."


	2. The God bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really tag this slow burn, I'm so sorry guys, it's what the story needed. I promise they'll get together and I won't stop writing until they do. :)

They pulled up a couple blocks from the bar to find Cas waiting beside the monstrosity he called a car. Dean stepped out of baby and headed over to him, he said with a nod "Cas'" and Castiel responded in kind. Sam was warmer in his greeting giving Cas a quick clap on the shoulder and saying "Cas' it's good to see you" to which Castiel nodded awkwardly. Dean cleared his throat and continued "So, what do we know about this place?" Castiel looked over in that direction and responded "It appears to be a fairly standard bar, I know God is fond of it, but I'm not sure if he's here. It's heavily warded so.....I can't tell much of anything". Dean clicked his tongue and said "Yeah okay, you should've led with 'heavily warded'" Cas rolled his eyes a bit and continued "We don't know how long the warding has been up, it could've been there for years" Dean gave a frown of consideration and loaded his gun "Yeah, well, it's still worth checking out, let's check around back", he started walking, Sam and Cas' shrugged at each other and followed after. When they neared the building they heard folky music coming from the bar and Cas' grabbed Dean's arm "Wait" Dean screwed up his face in confusion "What? Why?" "It's God, it's God singing" he tilted his head "Possibly also playing guitar".

Dean got a happy excited look on his face and responded "Well...that's...great, I mean we're in the right place right?". Cas' scoffed and replied "Yes. Dean, but it also means that God is in there. We would be going against an all powerful being, in. his. home. There is no way we will all get out of there alive if we just charge in guns blazing." Sam agreed regretfully "He's right Dean, we should think this through." Dean hated it, but he knew they were right. They only got one shot at this and they couldn't mess it up. "Yeah. Okay, so we stake it out. Unless Chuck's sleeping in a bar he has to leave sometime right, will you be able to sense it when hes does?" he asked Cas'. He nodded "Most likely, but even more likely is that he'll simply walk out the door rather than teleport. He portrayed Chuck for all those years for a reason. I imagine it was a sort of escape from being God, living as a human, if his master plan has gone awry and he needs to regroup he'll revert to pretending he's human....except when using God power suits him, or entertains him." Dean looked at Sam quickly and back to Cas' and lifted his arms in a sarcastic 'what the hell' type gesture "Oh, well that's great. Real predictable pattern to work with". "Dean!" Sam chided. He ran his hand down his face and let out a frustrated growl "arghh, alright so we, we stake the place out. Wait for him to leave, but first we scope the place out, see what the warding is like. Maybe we can split up, I stake the place out, you two nerds work on a way to break it". Then he turned around and went to look around back, Sam followed gun drawn.

When they came to a small window with bars Dean motioned to Sam to come check it out, when they brushed off the dust and peered inside they saw Charlie sitting in the corner of a small cell. Dean's eye widened and he tapped on the glass "Charlie!" he whisper-screamed "Charlie!". She turned and saw Dean and Sam, she had the knee-jerk reactions of 'oh thank God', 'what are you two idiots doing here with the actual God coming for you?', and 'aw crap where is God, we need to be quiet' in rapid succession. She looked around the corner for Chuck, then quickly back at the window and got up to run and open it. They would still be talking through bars, but they'd be able to hear each other "Dean! Sam! what're you guys doing here? You shouldn't be here. God's here." Dean couldn't focus on what she was saying, too overwhelmed with concern "Charlie, are you alright? Are you hurt?" She rolled her eyes at him "Yeah I'm fine, God's not really the torture type. He's treating me fine, he's just keeping me locked up. I haven't exactly been as accommodating as Jo." Dean eyes narrowed at that, what was going on with Jo, she'd been dead for so long, maybe she'd changed. Maybe she was grateful for Chuck breaking her out of Hell and teamed up with him. Maybe after all those years of torture she just didn't have any fight left in her.... Charlie saw his concern and rushed to reassure him adding "but she's not really on his side. She's playing the long game, says it's just another con, gathering Intel, but I was never very good at lying. So, I'm stuck locked in here until he can trust me, which won't be soon given all the escape attempts." He breathed a sigh of relief, Jo's still a hunter after all. She's still her. Charlie's still fighting too, still being difficult, he snorted a laugh "Ha, that's my girl!". She tilted her head to the side and breathed a chuckle "ha, yeah. Man it's good to see you guys. Hey Sam, how ya been?" He nodded and chuckled "Good, I'm good, any ideas on how to get you out of there?" she flitted her eyes about a bit and replied "No, there's no way, the building is warded so we can't leave while we're wearing these" she held up her wrists to show old looking bracelets with odd carvings that looked like they were stabbing into her wrists "And these are spelled so we can't take them off". Well that's great, eh he should've known it wouldn't be as simple as sneaking them out the back, but still. Alright what now? "Let me see those" Cas' interjected. "Ancient Mesopotamian glyphs, I can do some research, see if there's a way to break the spell." They heard a noise that sounded like applause followed by Chuck announcing that he was done with his 'set', geez what a douche bag. Then he announced that Jo would be taking over for the night. Charlie looked back frantic "You guys have to go, he'll make the rounds before he leaves for the night. He can't find you here. Go!" They hated to leave her, but they had to. Dean squeezed her hand quickly and said firmly "We'll come back for you", she smiled and replied "I know, now go!" she shoved his hand away and he took the que and started running. They had hidden behind a dumpster when Chuck came by to check on Charlie, and they weren't seen. 

They moved further away when the coast was clear. When they were almost to the car Dean said "You guys go, see if you can find anything to break the spell. I'll stay here, keep an eye on the place, text you when Chuck leaves alright?" He tossed the keys to Sam who looked baffled. "What? No, Dean w-we can't stay here". He didn't care that it wasn't safe, he wasn't letting Charlie or Jo out of his sight again. No chance. "Yeah, we also can't go back in if he's still there, so better stay put. Just hurry up with the research alright, I'll lay low." Sam looked over to Cas like he could help talk Dean into leaving, he just shrugged, Sam let out a heavy sigh and said "uh, yeah alright. We'll call if we find anything". Dean nodded and headed back, he heard Sam and Cas' drive away in baby and snuck back close to the bar, nestled between some shrubs and tree, obscured from sight but still able to hear the music and see the exits. Jo had taken over playing the bar, he could hear her singing. He never knew she could sing. It was a pleasant surprise, her voice was beautiful and it had an oddly calming ethereal quality. He thought she was playing the piano too, but he couldn't see. Chuck didn't leave for several more hours, he must've been chatting. He just kept hoping Sam would call with something and they could sneak them out before Chuck came back, but he didn't. When Sam finally did call it was morning and Dean had almost fallen asleep when he felt the vibrations of his cell. He shook his head to clear the grogginess and answered "You find something". He could hear Sam sigh through the phone "No, and we've checked everything online. I sent Cas' back to the bunker to check the archives. If God can sense angelic presence we shouldn't have brought him in the first place and with him leaving maybe Chuck will think we've all left" oh, solid point, he hadn't thought of that "Alright, good plan Sammy. How long do you think on the spell?" "Dean. You have to come back here, if you're waiting right outside the bar Chuck is going to see you. It could take days for Cas' to find what we need. You have to eat, you have to sleep, you'll be no good to Charlie or Jo if you don't. I'm coming to pick you up. We'll try all this again when we have something to break the spell" Dean hated to admit it, but Sam was probably right. He breathed a heavy sigh and replied "uh, yeah, alright. Let me give Charlie an update before Chuck gets back and I'll meet you up the road"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 of spnhiatuscreations, favorite quote, unfortunately you will have to read the first two chapters for this to make sense, but they're pretty short.

They got a crappy motel room to crash out in for a few hours, and Cas' called around 2. "Hey, whatcha got?" Dean answered the phone. "The glyphs are part of a binding spell, it doesn't actually bind the wearer to any particular place it binds them to the will of the person who cast the curse, in this case Chuck. Who is not a witch, but does have magical powers, so I suppose they would still work.." Dean interrupted in annoyance making the 'move it along' hand gesture towards Sam who rolled his eyes "Yeah get to the point Cas'" "there is a counter curse, we have most of the ingredients here actually, but we will need human blood and the full name of the bound individual must be written out on paper that is then burned and the ashes mixed with the blood and herbs, so we'll need to keep the two separate, and the mixture needs to be poured on the cuffs while the incantation is being recited." Cas' sighed "It won't exactly be subtle and since they are bound to Chuck's will, if he's told them they can't leave the building they _cannot_ leave the building until the spell is broken. So it will have to be done in the bar. Also if he has told them anything about preventing us from breaking the spell they'll have to do that too. They may fight us, it will be exceptionally difficult to accomplish" Dean just nodded quickly and then interjected "Yeah, Yeah, so how you wanna do this, meet in the middle or what?" "Dean, did you not hear me at all?" What the hell man, you found the way to get them out just get your ass over here. Who cares if it's gonna be tricky, when is it ever not? Come on man! Dean replied "Yeah man, I heard you, but we gotta try, so let's get the ingredients mixed and take a shot. Where are we meeting you?" Cas' sighed in defeat and answered "In the middle I suppose. There's a dinner called Moe's, I'll mix everything but the blood." "Great we'll meet you there in 6 hours" Cas' wore a confused expression when he responded "It takes at least 7 hours to drive that far" "Then drive faster" Dean said after shaking his head with a 'dude duh' expression and hung up.

Approximately 5 and a half hours later the boys arrived at Moe's. Dean whipped out his cell to call Cas' and barked "Dude where are you?" Cas' rolled his eyes because the answer really should be obvious to anyone with 3rd grade math skills "As the drive takes 7 hours and we spoke 5 and a half hours ago, I am an hour and a half away. I'll see you when I get there." He hung up and Dean looked at his phone in confusion and slight irrational offense. "Let's just order something and wait, we can work out a game plan" Sam offered. "Yeah alright" Dean begrudgingly conceded. After an hour and thirty seven minutes (much to Dean's annoyance) Cas' showed up with the ingredients. "Okay, so how's this work? Just add the blood?" Dean immediately asked of Cas' upon arrival which resulted in Sam looking around sheepishly because seriously did he not know to keep his voice down by now? Ca' sighed and replied "Yes, add the blood, and the names and pour it over the cuffs within close proximity of the one who cast the spell....in this case Chuck" Dean quickly shook his head like he must've heard that wrong "Excuse me what?!?!" Cas' responded "Yes, I know it presents a challenge, but he will need to be in the building, the counter spell won't work if he is not in proximity". Sam and Dean both responded with wearied expressions and gestures. When Dean had finished rubbing his temples hes breathed "Okay, okay, we'll get past him. Wait till he's distracted at the bar or something." Sam looked baffled "Dean we can't just go in guns blazing no plan, we're gonna get killed." "It's friggin god Sam. If he wanted us dead, we would be. We know his endgame, this ain't that so we save who we can save today." Dean paused and looked between the other two, hearing no objections he continued "Alright, let's head out. Grab some paper from the waitress" he said taking one last sip of coffee, putting down some cash for the food and heading out the door without another word. Sam still had the decorum to tell Castiel "We'll see you back at the bunker...I hope"

On the drive back Sam was writing the names down for the spell "Ah crap, I don't know Charlie's middle name" "No, no, no, it has to be her real name Celeste Ann Middleton" "Huh, good memory." Sam paused seeing the expression of vague guilt on Dean's face. "You were a friend to them, both of them" Sam offered. Dean chuckled in a macabre fashion "Yeah, I got em both killed, but hey at least I remembered their names. That's, that is a low bar Sammy" Sam sighed "You didn't get them killed Dean. They were hunters, they died on the job, they died for causes they believed in. Ask them yourself, I bet you neither regrets their choice." "Yeah, doesn't mean I'm alright with it." "I know, but they're back now. We'll do the best we can for them now, hope for a second chance." Dean thought about what a second chance might really mean, he decided even a chance at a second chance was worth risking his life.

They pulled over a block from the bar to mix up the ingredients, both boys cut themselves and bled into the jars. Sam handed Dean the slip of paper with Jo's name and he burned it over his jar. Sam did the same with Charlie's and they headed over to the window where Charlie was being held. "Heeey kiddo" Dean said excitedly upon seeing Charlie. She greeted them all with a wide smile "Wow, that was fast." "Yeah well, what can I say? I got the best nerds in town and a bunker full of lore. Where's Jo?" Dean asked. "She's on in five. Chuck's out in the bar with his friends, so he should be distracted, but they'll notice if we try to sneak the entertainment out the back. He'll leave in a few hours." Charlie explained. Sam and Dean shared a regretful look and Sam explained "Yeah, he needs to be in the building for the spell to work...look, let's just get you free and we'll figure Jo out later" Dean looked appalled "Figure her out later? Are you kidding me?" "Look, we won't leave her behind, but this is low hanging fruit, we do this first we've got another hunter on team 'rescue Jo' alright" Sam pleaded. Dean grimaced briefly and then nodded "Alright, do it" Dean chanted the words while Sam poured the mixture over Charlie's wrist. "Is that it?" She asked when the chanting was over. "Hope so. See if you can take the bracelet off and get out of here" Sam responded handing her a lock pick kit. She looked astounded and relived with the cuffs came off as simply as a crappy Claire's bracelet. She got out of the cage easily and went around back to let Sam and Dean in.. They could hear Jo in the background playing the Sam Smith Version of 'get here' though neither of the boys were familiar with the new version of the song so it seemed terribly original. The boys cocked their guns and Charlie held out the angel blade Dean had handed her earlier for good measure. Charlie peered around the corner where Jo could see her but no one else in the bar could. Jo smiled at her, not missing a beat with her performance. Her smile widened when she saw the Winchesters. Charlie tilted her head like 'let's go, let's get out of here', but Jo, knowing that there was no way they would both make it out without arousing suspicion subtly nodded her head towards the exit and mouthed 'go, i'll find you'. Charlie argued silently, so Jo made eye-contact with Sam. He saw the writing on the wall too, and motioned the group back outside to regroup. "What's the play?" Dean asked. "We leave" Sam answered regretfully. "NO!" Dean and Charlie answered in unison way too loudly for a covert freakin mission! Sam shushed aggressively. "Look I'm not saying we abandon her, I'm saying we give her the spell, let her free herself when everyone else is distracted looking for you. Is there somewhere you can hide this that only she'll find?" Charlie internally debated for a moment and then came to the conclusion that her absence would create the only viable distraction they could think of. "Uh, yeah, there's a loose floorboard no one knows about" "Okay, good, go hide it with this" He said pulling out the paper the spell was written on and turning it over to add their numbers and the name of the motel where they were staying. Charlie got in and out pretty easily and despite Dean grumbling "I don't like this" they headed back to the car. It didn't help Dean's sense of chivalry that he could hear Jo singing _"I don't care how you get here, just get here if you can"_ while he was actively leaving her, but he told himself it was for her own good like he had so many years ago. This time though he was actually right.

Jo found the spell immediately when Chuck and co realized Charlie was missing and started freaking out. She broke the spell but left the bracelet on and cleaned herself up so that no one knew. She had been playing double agent this whole time and even god was starting to think she might really be a friend of his and not the Winchesters...maybe. So when she went out into the bar to ask "Do we know how to find her?" no one thought twice about it. An angel that Chuck kept around scoffed and said "He's god, I'm an angel, we can track anyone". "well, if you can track anyone, why haven't you been able to see inside the bunker? Is it something special about the bunker or Sam and Dean?" she astutely responded. "It's Sam and Dean. More specifically the warding on their ribs. That Castiel has been a real pain in my ass" Chuck responded before sweetly smiling at Jo and assuring her "Don't worry though, if they're with Charlie I can find em". She put on her best fake-relieved face and breathed "Good. I'm gonna try to get some sleep." "Goodnight" Chuck waved her off. Jo immediately went back to the cage, yeah it's a cage, but it has a bed so it's also kind of her room. She knows that she should be more bothered by that, but you know, millennia in hell, relatively speaking it's just not that bad. She grabbed some bar stationary, wrote something on the back and chanted something that made it burst into flames and disappear, leaving no ashes.

Back at the motel Sam called Castiel and put him on speaker. They were discussing how the rescue had gone and brainstorming ways to get Jo out if she didn't find the spell while Charlie was determinedly pacing back and forth behind them. The she finally turned and growled "I never should've left her!". Sam tried to reassure "No, Charlie, it was the best plan we had at the time-" Charlie raised her hand to stop him mid-sentence "Stop, no, she is my family. You don't leave family behind because it 'makes strategic sense' you stay. You stay and you fight for them!" Dean pointed at Charlie "Now that is what I'm talking about, let's go" Castiel's voice came blaming from the phone "Wait!......You and Jo are related". The rest of them collectively rolled their eyes as Charlie quoted bobby from book two, because yes she did practically memorize the supernatural books. "Family don't end in blood. We've been stuck in a cell together for months, we bonded, and we have a lot in common. You know, the bad ass lady-hunter thing, you guys, violent deaths, and she's a big lord of the rings fan too so there's that." Sam tilted his head in amused realization "Oh, well that's nice". "Yeah, except I friggin abandoned her in a god-prison" Charlie shouted in frustration. Then they heard a strange rustling sound and there was some kind of a flash in Charlie's pocket. She looked confused for a second and then fished out a piece of paper. It was the piece of paper they'd left for Jo with a response on the back. Charlie read aloud "Did the spell, no one knows yet. Chuck can track you, but he can't track Sam and Dean because of the warding Castiel put on their ribs. Have him do the same for you as soon as you can, I'll let you know if it worked. Met you back at the bunker. Run, he's coming". Sam chuckled "She's playing double agent. Smart" "Dangerous" Dean countered "Yeah that too, but she seems to have it under control. Charlie's in more danger right now, we gotta get her to Cas" Sam reasoned. "I haven't gone far from Moe's. We can meet in the middle in 4 hours and then head to the bunker. From what I gather the faster we get Charlie warded the faster Jo will free herself and join us." Dean's jaw set, he hated the idea of her doing some great escape by herself, but her plan wasn't bad and he had to protect Charlie too, so..."Alright fine. Let's get this over with, but I'm telling you if this goes south because we didn't stay behind I'm gonna punch god in the dick." Castiel interjected "I'm not sure god has a dick, but I promise I will punch it too should anything happen to Jo. I believe that she is more than capable of doing as she promised and we should follow her plan promptly to protect Charlie." Dean smiled at Charlie and responded "Well I can't argue with that". And they all got in the impala to break the speed limit to a degree that really shouldn't be impressive, but somehow was.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to take a little longer than purgatory for the reunion because they have to go find her and she's not just there. I'll add another chapter soon, I've been slammed getting my business started, but I want to prioritize joy a little. Thank you for reading.


End file.
